Too Young to Rule
by brittwas1
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Elena and secret of Avalor. In this crossover story, an unexpected person returns causing a tragic event to occur in Enchancia. Can Elena help Sofia, Amber, and James move on pass this event?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Returning Home from Vacation

The royal boat had just dock back in Enchancia. The royal family left the boat while castle staff and boat crew removed their luggage. So, the vacation to Avalor didn't go as plan but at least everyone was safe and well. Miranda worried says, "Rollie, we have to talk with the children about what happened in Avalor." Roland replied, "Yes, indeed." "Children before you go to play. Your father and I would like to discuss something with you." call out Miranda. They said in unison, "Okay."

In Roland's office, the children sat in chairs while their parents stood in front of them. "Children, the reason for this family meeting is discussed what happened during our visit to Avalor." states their father in a serious tone. Miranda continued by saying, " Children, this a safe environment feel free to tell us anything. Okay?" "I'm confused, who is the rightful air to the throne? asked James. "Well, James the answer to your question is Elena," states Roland. "Daddy, I feel you should be asking Sofia about Avalor since it was her idea to go there in the first place." Amber retorted. "That's true, Amber but we aren't put blame on anyone. Is that understood?" says Roland. "Yes, daddy," she replied sadly. "Well Sofia, you care to contribute to this discussion." says her mother. Unsure of how to respond to her mother, Sofia shrug. "Well honey, why did you want to go to Avalor so badly?" asked her mother. Sofia starts, " I have to explain something about my amulet. I need each of you to keep this a secret." Her parents and siblings nodded. Sofia explains to her family the reason for wanting to go to Avalor. While also explain her amulet magical abilities to them. Every two minutes or so she stops to make sure; they were understanding everything she was saying to them. "Sofia, you should explain this to us before we left." said her father. "Your father is right honey this could have been really useful for our trip. Not mention our safety." continues her mother. "I know and I'm sorry. I just thought I was doing the right by not telling you." she expresses. "We had a similar conversion about something like this a year ago. As a family, we should be honest with one another." Miranda tells Sofia. "Yes, mom. You're right," replied Sofia. "Good to know," says Miranda.

Meanwhile in Avalor, "Princess Elena your grandparents wants to discuss something with you." Armando says. "Thank you, Armando," replied Elena. "Abuela and Abuelo, you to wanted to see me," said Elena. "Yes, we do. Have you thought about our proposal to you." asked her grandmother. "Yes, I have. I think the help from a grand council would be best consider; I haven't been doing the best terms of ruling Avalor."Elena says. "You can say that again. I told you will need a grand council." said her grandfather. " Alright, Abuleo. You were right." sighs Elena. "I always am," he replies.

"Those two princesses think they defend me. Just wait until I get my revenge." Unknown.

Hey, readers hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new story title, Too young to rule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The planning stage**

" **I may be defended but I have a plan to take down that little brat. But first I need to get my wand back." Unknown, "How to sneak back?" They wonder.**

 **Meanwhile, The kingdom of Enchancia the Royal children were playing with their friends. "Tag, you're it." Said Jade to Sofia. "Who's up for a tea party?" Asked Amber. "I am if there's going to be cookies?" James says. "James must you be so greedy." Replies Amber. "Tea with Prince James." Squeals Jade and Ruby. "Boy, that never gets old with the two of you," Sofia says. "No, it doesn't," Amber Replies shaking her head. " Well, you have to admit he is cute." Says Sofia. "Right?" Replies Amber. Both Girls giggled as they walked ahead of the group to prepare for the tea party.**

 **In Avalor, "Isa, where are you?" Yells Elena. " Go away!" Says Isabel. "Come on, Isa, talk to me please." " why so you can make fun of me again." Asked Isabel. Elena says, "No, it's to discuss school this year." "What about school?" asked Isabel. "Well…I was thinking how would like to go to school for Princesses and Princes since you know you are one?" Said Elena. "I love to go to school for Princesses and Princes but I only ever have Abuela and Abuelo teach me here in the castle. By the way, what's the name of the school and where is it located. "The name of school Royal Preparatory Academy and it's located about two and a half hours away from here. "Elena, that's far. Do you realize what time I would have wake you every day just to attend this school? Thanks but no thanks." Isabel replies. "Isa, you didn't let finish. As you know Sofia and I have been written one another all summer and she asked me if could visit Enchancia. I told her sure but it would seem they start school in two weeks and you don't start for another month. Sofia suggested you go Royal Prep this year with her, Amber and James. They're really excited to have joined their school if chose to go there. You'll stay at their castle and come back home during breaks**. **So what do you think?" Says Elena. "I'll do it," Isabel replies. "Really? You're sure this is what you want." Responds Elena. "Absolutely! I love to go to school with them. And I'll write to you every day, I am there." Says Isabel. "Okay then. I send the good news to Enchancia. They should expect you in a week or so. I have to call the fairies to start the enrollment process hopefully it isn't too late." Said Elena. " And Isa I need to stay on guard just case something terrible happens in Enchancia. I need you to be there for Sofia and siblings just like we're there for each other okay." "Understand. I will, Elena no worries."**

 **In the treasury, "I got it. I got my wand back." Evil laugh. Now the fun begins. Enchancia, here I come. Unknown**

 _ **Author notes: uh oh… I think something big is going to happen in Enchancia. Wonder what is? Who is this is mysterious character. Stay tuned to next chapter find out the answer.**_


End file.
